Hydraulic dampers are used in a wide variety of applications. One application may be in the damping of helicopter rotor blades. Helicopter rotor blades may perform undesirable vertical, rotational or longitudinal movements relative to a rotor hub in use and hydraulic dampers may be used in damping such movements
The damper typically comprises a damping valve which comprises a spring loaded valve element arranged between inlet and outlet chambers of a valve housing and to which hydraulic fluid is supplied or removed. Depending on the relative pressures existing in the inlet and outlet chambers, the valve element may open to allow hydraulic fluid to pass through a nozzle formed between the valve element and its housing. The flow of hydraulic fluid through passages in the valve provides a damping effect.
The present disclosure provides a damping valve of this type.